A Valentine for You
by MysticalMagery
Summary: It's Valentine's day at Ouran Academy which means the hosts are up to their neck in work. Just how is a girl suppose to get some alone time for herself and her lovers? HikaruxOCxKaoru


**A Valentine for You**

It was Valentines day in Ouran academy.

And to say that the host's were busy would be an understatement.

"Shane-kun!" a group of girl cried as the girl-in-disguise walked into her home room. "Shane-kun, Please accept my chocolates!"

"No accept mine!"

"No! He's gonna except mine!"

The brown haired girl sighed. Not even 5 minutes and the girls were already all over her.

"D-don't worry girls." the shy host stuttered. "I'll have time for all of you, I promise." she smiled shyly for good measures and immediately earned the proper response.

Her real name was Siobhan Mills. The reason for her disguise as a boy was personal matters. She's the Shy type in the host club. Girls seemed to love her for her long brown ponytail, styled in a samurai style pony tail, and her wide brown eyes, which added the cute effect to her shyness.

Truth be told, she didn't care a bit about what they thought.

If she had it her way she would rather be a guest so that she could sit in on her lovers work.

Hikaru and Kaoru.

The Devilish type.

And her boyfriends in secret.

Both of them.

Call her devious, but she didn't care. Sio loved the twins, both of them, very much.

"The girls seem to be in a frenzy today, huh Shane-kun." Haruhi said as she came up to the girl desk.

Siobhan looked up st the older girl.

"Y-yeah." she let out. "I'm a bit intimidated actually." she smiled nervously while rubbing her neck.

Haruhi smiled down at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sio smiled up at the girl and then looked around the room.

"Sempai, have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru?" she asked earning a frown from the brown haired host.

"They were here a second ago..." Haruhi let out looking at the empty desks beside her own. "I have no idea where they went though..."

The shy type host nodded.

"I see..." she said, her head bowing so that her glasses shone covering the hurt in her eyes. Her hands clutched a small bag of homemade chocolates.

Siobhan had stayed up all night making them.

Haruhi frowned and her eyes shifted towards the door.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." she said.

And as if she said '_accio_', the twins appeared in the doorway causing a bright smile to grace the girl-in-disguised face.

"Gu-"

"EEEEEEE! It's the twins!"

"O-Oh, take my chocolates Hikaru!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru, look what I made!"

"_Settle down girls_. " they chimed as the female students crowded around them. "_There's plenty of us_ _to go around._"

Sio's eyes went downcast and her hands clutched the chocolates.

She had a feeling that her Valentines day wasn't going to be so great.

**XoXoX**

The was a sigh as a shadow loomed over the shy type host.

"Alright, whats wrong?" said the voice of Ossie, the Best Friend.

Brown eyes met maroon eyes met in a fierce stare down.

The latter won.

"I'm just being selfish Onii..." she said wringing her hands together nervously.

Sio was currently on break from hosting duties, as was Ossie.

Since the club was always busier than usual on Valentines, Kyoya set up a break system for each host.

"Ah, it's about the twins then." the boy said. "Let me guess."

He stood up and began to pace.

"You made them a Valentine, probably chocolates, but can't seem to give it to them." he turned. "Right so far?"

She nodded.

"Right, so now you feel like your never going to find the time for each other and are now re thinking your relationship."

"Onii, your good at this..." the girl-in-disguise whispered making the boy smirk.

"Listen Sio, you gotta stop worrying about this stuff." the dirty brown haired boy said gently. "Just wait and see." and with a pat on the head the older boy was gone from the break room.

Siobhan just stared down at her hands.

She wanted to believe what Ossie said, but it was just so tiring. She began to wonder if this was going to be how it was if they got married.

Would she always be this anxious?

"_Ah, it's Sio-chan~!_" came the voices of the ones she so desperately wanted to be with.

"Looks like we get to spend-" Hikaru started.

"Our break with you." Kaoru immediately finished.

The girl gasped a bit as the twins squeezed her in between them as they sat on either side of her.

Her face was a bright crimson color and she felt her heart begin to beat wildly.

She said nothing and looked down at her fidgeting hands making the twins frown.

"Hey, what up with you?" Hikaru asked the girl.

"Is something bothering you?" Kaoru added while placing a hand over the girls.

Sio shook her head.

"I-I'm fine." she muttered. "Really, I am."

Matching gold eyes stared at each other and the ginger haired twins nodded in unison.

"Now Sio." Kaoru said huskily while tilting said girl chin up and towards himself. "You know we don't like it when you lie to us."

The shy host blushed as she felt Hikaru's breath fall over the sensitive skin of her neck.

"H-hikaru..." she let out shivering slightly. "S-stop."

She could feel his cat like grin against her skin.

"Now why would I do that?" said boy answered. "You aren't telling us something." he kissed her neck softly.

"That hurts our feelings Sio." Kaoru finished, his hands running up and down the girls sides. She mewled slightly as her face grew redder.

"T-The others might see, this isn't a-appropriate."

Kaoru pushed her against Hikaru's chest as his face nuzzled into the other side of her neck.

"Just tell us Sio" Hikaru whispered into her ear.

"_Please~_" the two chimed.

Sio shook slightly and sighed a bit.

"Alright, Alright." she let out. "I'll tell you."

The twins grinned and then sat her down properly. The brown haired girl straightened out her uniform and then sighed nervously.

"I-I..." she bit her lip. "I made you guys...s-something for today" she let out. "B-but, it's ok if you don't want it since-"

"You made us something?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh wow, where is it?" Kaoru followed.

Siobhan didn't even have time to breath before the two began feeling her up.

"_Is it on you right now~_" they smirked.

"GUYS!" the girl shrieked.

"_Found it~_" they grinned pulling out the bag of chocolates.

The brown eyes girl-in-disguise was so flushed as she watched the boys stare at the bag.

Hikaru immediately took one out and handed it to his brother before getting one for himself. They popped them into their mouth and began to chew.

"Hey, these are good." Hikaru said after swallowing his piece.

"Did you make these Sio-chan?" Kaoru asked.

The girl blushed and began to play with the hem of her blazer.

"I-I..." she bit her lip. "Yeah."

The boys smiled and wrapped their arms around her.

"_Well they are great_."

"Now it's time for our Valentines for you" Hikaru grinned as Kaoru gently pushed her against his chest once more.

"W-what?" Sio managed to get out before her lips were covered with Kaoru's his kiss was gentle and sincere.

With just that simple contact Siobhan was able to feel the emotion that Kaoru felt for her. Though it took a less than innocent rout as she unconsciously moaned due to Hikaru's treatment of her neck.

Kaoru's tongue prodded hers and that caused her to prod back.

Hikaru began to suck her delicate skin lightly earning another moan from the girl-in-disguise. His hands began to roam her figure and the room grew hot with passion.

"Oh geez!" came the familiar voice of Ossie. "If your going to do the nasty do it at home man!" he cried out.

Sio yelped in embarrassment as the twins gave the host a blank look.

"I guess break is over." Kaoru droned while standing up

"Seems that way." Hikaru said copying his movement.

The shy host was in a bit of a daze as she watched the two boys stand.

"Don't worry Sio-chan." Hikaru smirked.

"_We'll give you the rest of your Valentines later~!_"

And then they were out the door mingling once more.

* * *

><p>Emily: Not my best work, but I honestly tried. The Idea was better in my head I suppose. Ah well, Happy V-Day Sio!<p> 


End file.
